There are conventional techniques for producing and displaying a panoramic image on a display device.
Conventional techniques merely display a panoramic image, and it has been desired to provide various information together with the panoramic image.
Thus, the present disclosure provides a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing device, an information processing system, and a video display method capable of presenting more information to the user when displaying a panoramic image.
(1)
An example storage medium described in the present specification stores an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing device for displaying a partial area of a panoramic video on a display device. The information processing program instructs the computer to execute: determining a display range; accepting an input; and storing input information in a storage unit; and outputting additional information.
The computer determines a display range of the panoramic video to be displayed on the display device based on an input made on a predetermined input device. The computer accepts an input of additional information for the panoramic video being displayed on the display device. The computer stores input information in a storage unit, the input information including the additional information and input range information with which it is possible to identify a display range when the additional information was accepted and/or a position within the display range. The computer outputs the additional information together with the panoramic video based on the input range information when the panoramic video is played with the additional information having been stored.
With configuration (1) above, a user can not only simply see a panoramic video, but also see a panoramic video together with comments that have been input by the user or other users. Therefore, with the information processing program described above, it is possible to present more information when displaying a panoramic image.
(2)
The input information may further include time information with which it is possible to identify a playback time point at which the additional information was accepted. Then, the additional information is output together with the panoramic video based further on the time information.
With configuration (2) above, the time information is stored and the additional information is output based on the time information (e.g., the period over which the additional information is output is determined), thus making it possible to output the additional information at an appropriate point in time.
(3)
The additional information associated with the time information and the input range information may be output when the display range of the panoramic video being played satisfies a condition regarding a display range and/or a position identified by the input range information and the panoramic video being played is at a point in time that satisfies a condition regarding a playback time point identified by the time information.
With configuration (3) above, since whether or not to output the additional information is determined based on the input range information and the time information, it is possible to output the additional information at an appropriate time.
(4)
The additional information associated with the input range information may be displayed together with the panoramic video when the display range of the panoramic video being played at least partially overlaps a range and/or a position identified by the input range information.
With configuration (4) above, it is possible to display the additional information when the current display range overlaps the display range when the additional information was input. Thus, it is possible to display the additional information when the current display range is an appropriate range.
(5)
The input range information may be information with which it is possible to identify a position on a panoramic image. Then, when a position identified by the input range information is included in the display range of the panoramic video being played, the additional information output unit displays an image of the additional information while the image is associated with the position.
With configuration (5) above, since the additional information is displayed while being associated with the position at which the additional information was input, it is possible to allow a user to clearly recognize the position at which the additional information has been added.
(6)
The additional information may be displayed while being moved in accordance with a movement, on the panoramic image, of an object appearing in the panoramic video.
With configuration (6) above, when an object associated with additional information moves in a panoramic video, the additional information moves following the object, and therefore it is possible to display the additional information at an appropriate position even when the object moves.
(7)
The additional information may be displayed while being moved in an opposite direction to a moving direction of a viewpoint of the panoramic video.
With configuration (7) above, it is possible to easily determine the position of the additional information when the object moves.
(8)
The panoramic video may be stored in the storage unit together with information representing a position and/or a range of an object appearing in the panoramic video. Then, the information representing the object is stored as the input range information. An image of the additional information is displayed while being associated with a position of the object at least on a condition that the object is included in the display range of the panoramic video being played.
With configuration (8) above, it is possible to accurately determine the position of the additional information when the object moves.
(9)
The additional information may be displayed at a predetermined position on a screen of the display device.
With configuration (9) above, it is possible to easily determine the position at which to display the additional information.
(10)
The additional information may be displayed in an area of the screen different from an area thereof where the panoramic video is displayed.
With configuration (10) above, it is possible to display the panoramic video in an easy-to-view manner.
(11)
Where a plurality of pieces of the additional information are stored in the storage unit, information based on a plurality of pieces of the additional information may be output.
With configuration (11) above, it is possible to present, to a user, statistical information based on a plurality of views of a panoramic video.
(12)
The additional information may be information representing a numerical value. Then, where a plurality of pieces of the additional information are stored in the storage unit, information representing a numerical value is output, wherein the numerical value is obtained based on numerical values represented by a plurality of pieces of additional information to be output.
With configuration (12) above, for additional information representing a numerical value, it is possible to present, to a user, statistical information based on a plurality of views of a panoramic video.
(13)
Information representing the number of pieces of the additional information, among the plurality of pieces of the additional information, that satisfy a predetermined condition may be output.
With configuration (13) above, where a plurality of pieces of additional information are set, it is possible to present, to a user, the number of pieces of additional information that satisfy a condition in an easy-to-understand manner.
(14)
A positional relationship between the display range of the panoramic video being played and a display range when the additional information was accepted may be determined based on the input range information, and a manner in which the additional information is output may be changed based on the positional relationship.
With configuration (14) above, since the manner of outputting additional information can be changed in accordance with the display range, a user can easily have a panoramic video of an intended display range displayed by moving the display range while checking the manner of output.
(15)
The information processing program may instruct the computer to further execute obtaining the input information from an external device. Then, the computer is capable of outputting the additional information stored in the storage unit and the obtained additional information.
With configuration (15) above, it is possible to provide a panoramic video with additional information input by another user attached thereto. By seeing additional information from another user, a user can know where in a panoramic video the other user was seeing.
(16)
The input information may further include user information with which it is possible to identify a user who has input the additional information. Then, the user information associated with the additional information is output together with the additional information.
With configuration (16) above, it is possible to provide, in addition to additional information, information of a user who has input the additional information.
(17)
The additional information may be displayed on the display device together with a panoramic video of a display range determined based on an input made on the predetermined input device.
With configuration (17) above, since the additional information is displayed on the display device whose display range can be controlled, it is possible to allow a user to more certainly recognize the additional information.
(18)
A panoramic video of a display range determined based on an input made on the predetermined input device is displayed on the display device, and the additional information is displayed on another display device different from the display device.
With configuration (18) above, it is possible to present a panoramic video in an easy-to-view manner.
Note that the present specification discloses an information processing device and an information processing system having units equivalent to those realized by executing the information processing program of configurations (1) to (18) above. The present specification also discloses a panoramic video display method to be carried out in configurations (1) to (18) above.
With the storage medium storing an information processing program, the information processing device, the information processing system, and the panoramic video display method described above, it is possible to present more information to a user when displaying a panoramic image by outputting additional information which have been input by users together with the panoramic video.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.